Valentine's Day
by RawrIMMAeatCHU
Summary: Sasuke is being chased by fan girls on Valentine's day, he hides at Naruto's house, what happens next?


Okay, this is another random thought me and Alyssa had, it's just a small one shot.

It's about Sasuke being chased by fan girls on valentine's day and he ends up hiding in Naruto's house.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was feeling even more down than usual. He wasn't sick or anything, but an even worse feeling was arising in him every time the clock in his room ticked. The reason why he was so down? It was valentines day. " Here it comes..." He said to himself, closing the door behind him as he walked out into the open.  
Naruto Uzumaki rised from his bed for the first time that day, sure it was late in the morning, but he didn't care, it's not like there was anything special going on today. But one thing he did notice was that Sasuke's fangirls were being waaaay more vicious than usual for the past few days. He walked to his kitchen to start making ramen, while whistling to a song he heard recently, it was called 'Naruto Ondo' he was curios as to why his name was in it, but he realy didn't care.  
" OMG IT'S SASUKE!!!" The hoard of fangirls yelled as Sasuke walked into the streets of Konoha. Sasuke, with a slightly annoyed look on his face, jumped on to one of the rooftops, trying to escape. " SASUKE!!!!!!" The fangirls said, squealing as they all jumped into the air after him. Naruto had finished making his ramen and as he was sitting down he could hear a , "OMG ITS SASUKE!!!" from the direction of the Uchiha's home. "whats up with them?" he thought with a load of noodles stuffed in his mouth as he slurped them down.  
Sasuke, after seemingly running far enough so that the fangirls couln't catch up to him, he slowed down to a walk, as he stopped in front of Naruto's house. " he probably doesn't even know what day it is today... dobe..." Sasuke could hear something, soft, but it was there. " Sasukeeeeeeee...!!!" Sasuke turned around to see Sakura, leading the pack of fabid fangirls. " shit." Sasuke, realizing he had nowhere else toturn, banged on Naruto's door. " Naruto!! Open up"  
Naruto looked up from his ramen as he heard Sasuke yelling at him to open the door, he was too lazy to get up, so he yelled back to Sasuke, "it's open!" he never realy locked the door since nobody ever came to his apartment except for Iruka.  
Sasuke opened the door, walked in, and closed the door as quickly as he could. He slumped down to the ground, tired from running around the entire city. " Damn them"  
Naruto got up to put his empty bowl in the sink before coming back out to the living room and leaned over sasuke to look through the tiny eye-thing(i dont know what its called) that lets him see who's outside his door, he saw a bunch of Sasuke's fangirls, "fangirls?" he asked Sasuke still looking, trying to count how many there were.  
Sasuke looked up at Naruto. " dobe... I'ts valentines day, this happens every year... I'm lucky I ran into your apartment..." Sasuke said, standing up.  
"It's valentine's day?" Naruto asked, looking at his calendar, "oh yeah...I guess it is..." he said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.  
Sasuke sighed as he went to sit down on the couch. "You got anything to eat"  
"I just finished eating, but, unless you want ramen, you'll have to go to the store or a resturant to eat..." Naruto replied, walking into his room so he could change out of his pajamas.  
" I think I'll pass on the ramen." Sasuke said, not realizing he was walking towards Naruto's room. Since Naruto usually had no one in his house, he usually kept his bedroom door open while changing.  
Naruto looked up to see Sasuke walking towards his room, he had just slipped his pants off when he noticed, he threw them at Sasuke and yelled, "Ack! Teme! Get out of my room! I'm changing!!" by now, he was definately blushing. Sasuke's brain was telling him to get out, but his legs... Just didn't move. Sasuke's face was turning beet red. Why in all hells was this happening?! " Ah"  
"Didn't you hear me teme?! I said, getout!" Naruto yelled, turning as red as Sakura's outfit.  
Sasuke's legs finally started to move. When they did, he started out of the room as pass as he could. Sasuke ran stright onto the couch, trying to think about what just happened. " I...I"  
Naruto quickly pulled on a pair of black pants and a bright orange shirt, he didn't feel like wearing the orange outfit he wears everyday, and walked out to the living room to see Sasuke sitting on the couch, Naruto burst out laughing when he saw the look on his teammate's face.  
Sasuke looked at his friend, who now fell on the floor from laughing so much. " S-Stop it!! You know you were embarassed too!!" Sasuke said, holding his knees in like an Uke would.  
Naruto tried to stop laughing, but failed miserably, and said, "S-sorry Sasuke! I-I just never expected to see the g-great Uchiha Sasuke so e-embarrassed!!" between his laughs.  
Sasuke started to get angry. he picked up Naruto off the floor by his collar, his face just a light pinkish now. " WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP"  
Naruto stopped laughing and blushed again when he noticed that when Sasuke picked him up, their faces got extremely close, "O-Ok Sasuke...I'll stop...just put me down..." he muttered in a very uke-like way.  
Sasuke put Naruto down and sat on the floor. " What an interesting valentine's day this is..." Sasuke said, trying to cover up the embarrassment in his voice.  
"heh...yeah..." Naruto muttered, "usualy on valentine's day, Iruka-sensei would take me to Icharaku's like he does on every holiday...but, this year he's busy with his "lover", so, I thought it would be just a regular day for me, today..." he rubbed the back of his head again.  
"Well, I'm glad it was diffent from every year, fangirls chasing you starts to get annoying after a while..." "Yeah, I bet...but, don't they do that every day?" Naruto asked, sitting down next to Sasuke.  
" Well... Yeah, but it's just even more bothersome on valentines day..." (( Shika: That's my word...)) Just then, Sasuke had an idea. He looked at Naruto, then blushed again. " Erm... I think... I might have an idea how to get them away from your apartment"  
Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "realy?! How?!" he asked, he realy wanted those girls to go away, he didn't want fangirls destroying his front door.  
" Well... We could... pretend we're lovers, and then they'll get so freaked out, they might go away." Sasuke said, trying to sound as confident as possible.  
Naruto blushed, "that's a g-good idea...b-but how would we convince them"  
" Hmmmm... Here, come with me." Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto hand as they walked to the door.  
Naruto, once again, looked as red as Sakura's outfit, maybe even more, but he followed Sasuke anyway, because he wanted to see what would happen, also since, well, he had no choice.  
Sasuke opened the door to the screaming fangirls. " OMG IT'S-" Sasuke turned Naruto head towards him, and gave him his very first kiss. The fangirls all stopped yelling, trying to comprehend what just happened.  
Naruto's eyes widened as he, himself, was trying to comprehend what happened, but after a few seconds, he realized, it wasn't that bad, he actualy- liked it.  
Sasuke released himself from the kiss. "Well, what are you girls going to do now?" The fagirls just... stared, espically Sakura and Ino who looked like they were going to pass out. Naruto was embarrassed that his first intentional kiss was with Sasuke in front of all of his fangirls...but, was sad that it was so short...but was curious at the same time because he wanted to know what the fangirls would do.  
Sakura, having matured over the years, just swallowed loudly, and started to lead the girls away. " I'll talk to you two about this later." She said, trying to contain the girls. Naruto, still blushing, looked embarassingly back at Sasuke, "now what"  
Sasuke looked at Naruto, quickly realizing what he just did. " Erm... You wanna... Go out for ramen"  
"eh? sure!" Naruto said, smiling, "but you pay!" he stuck out his tongue at Sasuke.  
" sigh fine..." Sasuke said, walking with Naruto to Ichiraku ramen. It was truly a wonderful valentines day. 


End file.
